Resurfacing of Old
by Piccolo999
Summary: Sequel to 'The Forgotten'. I reccomend reading that first. Six years after the end of Forgotten Ranish has reformed and has begun to one by one hunt down the members of Avalanche, but what evil force lies behind it all?
1. Out of the Darkness

Well here's the sequel to The Forgotten. Hope you enjoy and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Squaresoft (Square-Enix now though) characters, like Cloud, Tifa and Barret. I do however own Stratus  
and Piper, and all my other original characters.  
  
Ranish Revival  
  
Chapter 1: Out of the Darkness.  
  
Darkness surrounded him. Nothing but Darkness, for as far as his eye's could see. His body was still and his fists clenched as he waited and waited. For what seemed like an eternity he waited, until finally a small white light was visible in the dim darkness that enveloped him. It grew and grew in his eyes. Soon the light had grown to a great size, almost taking control of the darkness. He blinked and looked back, Darkness. Looking forward again he could see the bright light that almost blinded him as it completely swallowed him.  
  
"What is this?" he mused to himself.  
  
Suddenly a great force took hold of him and he flew backwards, the light becoming smaller and smaller until it was nothing but the size of a small star in a clear nights sky. Then gone.  
  
He woke with a start and a gasp as he took in a great whiff of air to his lungs, clutching the covers around him tightly. Sweat hovered on his brow, before dripping of and rolling down his cheek. The sheets clung to his sweat soaked form as he panted, desperately pulling air into his lungs. The room was completely white, reminding him of his dream. Or was it a dream? It didn't feel like one. The white subsided after a while to reveal a cozy room, a small fire burnt in a fireplace to his left. The room was dimly lit and a small window was the only source of light in the room, excluding the fire. Besides the bed the room was bare, save a small chair that lay next to the small bed.  
  
He tried to speak but all he got was a horse moan, like he hadn't used his voice in a long time. The door slowly opened and in came a young woman in her mid twenties, carrying a small bowl and a wash cloth tucked under he arm. She had reddish brown hair that was pulled back into a tight looking ponytail. She wore a black tank top that clung to her slim figure and tight white pants that seemed to be stained at the knees. She looked startled to see him awake but soon rightened herself and approached him with a keen smile on her tanned face and a kind look in her emerald eyes.  
  
She went straight to work and handed him the bowl of what was revealed to be water and then set the cloth on the chair before sitting on the bed, being careful not to sit on his long legs that hung out of the covers.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked in a pleasant tone.  
  
He took a drink of the cool liquid, feeling his throat relax and almost come to life again before answering:  
  
"Fine. Although I'm rather confused."  
  
"That's to be expected." She smiled. "You have been asleep for around two weeks. For what I can guess anyway. I found you washed up on the shore whilst collecting water for my village. You had a huge hole in your chest and were very pale. I brought you back here and nursed you back to health."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled back. "Do you mind if I ask your name?"  
  
"Not at all. It's Mikalana Strong. Mika for short. And yours?"  
  
"I don't remember." He said sadly, lowering his head.  
  
"I see. Do you remember anything?" she asked with a note of sadness.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then I guess I need to give you a name." She paused in thought. "Kaimana. It means Ocean in the old tongue."  
  
"Kaimana." He spoke it softly. "I like it."  
  
----  
  
Years passed in the quiet town. Kaimana eventually was able to get back up and help out around the village. Doing odd jobs for people. Many where surprised by his physique and the strength he possessed. Some called him a messiah from god; after hearing about his fatal wound that he had survived. Although no normal man would have. However this passed and it is now six years later. In the backwater town of Rhett, which lay west of Gongaga near the coast visitors where few and far between. So no this day when a huge group of men, handling standard black rifles and wearing blue suits entered the town a silent panic ensued. Before long they began causing havoc, kicking over barrels of water, fruit and vegetables along with many other valuable stocks scattered around the village streets.  
  
Kaimana was sitting on his bed, the room had become homier, and objects of interest lay scattered around the room. Swords littered one corner of the room, all different shapes and sizes. For some reason they fascinated him, although he didn't know why he assumed it was because of his former life. Over the years he had kept his physique and worked out often, he felt it eased his normally troubled mind.  
  
However on this day his solitude was broken when a loud crash rang in his ears. He stood upright at great speed and his sensitive ears picked out the ringing of gunfire and the screams of his fellow villagers. He quickly grabbed a sword from his side and rushed out onto the street, just in time to see Mika struck down by a hard hand from a tall, dark soldier.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" he spat at her. "We are looking for a man named Piper Jardel. We heard he has been spotted in this village. If you show us too him we will not harm you. Much." At this he chuckled, followed shortly by his fellow soldiers.  
  
"Leave!" Kaimana shouted and stepped forward.  
  
"Commander Jardel." The man stuttered. "We come here to bring you back sir."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaimana stepped forward, holding his sword out before him. "Who is this Jardel?"  
  
"That is you sir." The soldier replied.  
  
"Jardel?" he whispered. "Piper Jardel." Suddenly images of what he assumed where memories flashed before his eyes, rapid shots that he could not comprehend.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"I said leave." Piper roared. "If you truly believe I am your commander then do as I order and leave."  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot do that sir." The soldier spoke softly but then grew gruffer. "Our orders are to bring you back. If you refuse we must kill you."  
  
"Then so be it." Piper exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Mika stuttered. "Kaimana!"  
  
It was too late; the shot rang through the wide street.  
  
Mika closed her eye's, along with the rest of the village people. Silence was all they could hear before they finally got the guts to open their eyes. Mika was first and what she saw shocked her beyond belief, but not in a bad way.  
  
Piper stood firm, a gray barrier around him and a small silver bullet hovering before him. The bullet stopped and then fell to the floor with a silent thud only heard by Piper's enhanced hearing.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." Piper smiled at the soldiers who in return growled and dashed forward. More images flashed through his mind, of him battling soldiers in a large padded room.  
  
The lead soldier swung a punch at the man but he easily dodged, more images flashing through his mind. He found himself avoiding all the blows, not really knowing what he was doing but rather acting on instinct. He jumped back; flipping in mid air over a barrel as two soldiers stumbled forward, knocking the barrel to the floor as they tripped over it. Piper landed on a narrow wooden frame, receiving gasps from the crowd of villagers that had gathered.  
  
The lead soldier unsheathed a long silver blade from his back and charged forward, swiping thin air as Piper rolled sideways on his hands in a cartwheel. Piper jumped forward and brought his own blade to the soldiers in a clash of metal. They volleyed of each other for a while before Piper jumped a low swipe and kicked the man in the head. He fell backwards to the ground and soon found Piper's blade pressed closely to his neck.  
  
"I will not say it again." Piper said through gritted teeth. "Leave."  
  
The sound of riffle fire caught his attention and he raised his barrier to cover his back. As the bullets deflected the lead soldier managed to scramble away and regain his footing.  
  
Piper was rather shocked at how easy it was for him to fight. He felt at home when he fought and that scared him. It made him wonder what type of man he really was. He didn't have time to ponder this as the lead soldier ran forward and with a quick swipe knocked his blade from his hands in his unguarded state.  
  
Mika gasped as the soldier continued his attack and sliced at Piper's arm, cutting it and letting loose a small stream of blood. Piper gasped and clutched the wound, dropping to one knee as the soldier cut his upper thigh. Mika couldn't watch any longer. The day she found Piper washed up on the beach flashed in her mind, and then suddenly it hit her. She quickly dashed to her hut that she called home.  
  
Meanwhile Piper was kicked in the head roughly by the big black boot of the soldier. He flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud as his body recoiled from the shock.  
  
"I am very sorry I have to do this sir." The soldier spoke. "But orders are orders. The new Ranish will not fall like the last. We have a strong leader. As we speak more soldiers are converging on your friends. Stratus Strife in Wutai. Cloud Strife in Costa Del Sol. Soon no one will stand in our way. You should have joined us Sir. Pity."  
  
"Hey you!" a shrill voice shouted from across the street. The man turned to see the woman he had hit earlier, her fists balled at her sides. "Leave him alone!"  
  
Piper opened his eyes in disbelief. He watched as the man left his side and approached the girl with glee. The soldier reached behind his back and slowly put his hand on a handgun that was tucked away under his belt. Piper's eyes widened in shock but before he could do anything he noticed a rustle from his side. He turned to see a boy around the age of twelve holding a double bladed sword. He hadn't seen anything like it in his life. The blade was completely black and shaped oddly at the tips, spreading out into two tips in fact. The boy threw him the blade and he grabbed it quickly. As he held the weapon he felt his confidence rise, he felt like no one could beat him. With this he stood and held out his hand.  
  
"Sir!" a soldier yelled upon seeing Piper's movement.  
  
The man quickly turned but not in time to do any good as a wave of flames engulfed him and his scream filled the streets. His flesh was burnt and torn from his body before he fell to the ground in a smoking heap. The crowd was stunned, whether by the fact that Piper had done this or the sheer horror the scene that been. Maybe even both.  
  
Gunfire erupted again but Piper spun his blade round fiercely, deflecting them back at his opponents. The bullets found their place in the unsuspecting soldiers and in seconds they dropped to the floor, in pools of their own blood.  
  
"Kaimana?" Mika asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"No." Piper spoke differently to the town people that had known him all these years. His voice was cold and sad at the same time. "My name is Piper. This is the Oblivion. I remember who I am. Everything." Piper looked at his trusted Oblivion and at his Contain material sealed away in one of its slots.  
  
"You where a member of Ranish?" Mika asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I was." His tone was very bitter as those words left his mouth. "But not anymore. Now I must go."  
  
"What?" Mika asked in shock. "Why?"  
  
"I cannot trouble you with my presence." He replied. "If more soldiers show up tell them I left for Wutai. Understood?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Understood?" Piper said forcefully.  
  
"Yes." Mika whispered as she hung her head.  
  
Piper looked around once more and then took a few steps towards the exit of the village before stopping.  
  
"One last thing." He said softly. "Thank you."  
  
----  
  
Well? What you think? Tell me in a Review. This was just to set up the story. Now I can get on with it, after tacking care of the Piper problem.  
  
----  
  
Piccolo999 


	2. Assault on Wutai

I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was having troubles with my word but fear not. Following this new chapter will be the next four  
chaps too. Just to say sorry! Enjoy. Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Squaresoft (Square-Enix now though) characters, like Cloud, Tifa and Barret. I do however own Stratus  
and Piper, and all my other original characters.  
  
Ranish Revival  
  
Chapter 2: Assault on Wutai.  
  
A young girl around the age of three stumbled in an attempt to run as gunfire erupted around her. She had neck length blonde hair and before the current events began held a look of joy in her naïve eyes. She wore a blue dress that fell to her ankles where brown sandals clanked on the ground. She stumbled and fell face first in the dirt, grazing her knees.  
  
A shot was heard in her tiny ears and then she felt a limp body fall onto her, dripping blood onto the dress. She cried in horror as she tried and tried to remove the body but was powerless to do so.  
  
"Hurrii!" another young girl cried as she stumbled toward her friend. She stopped in sight of the body and froze in fear.  
  
"Help." Hurrii whispered as the body began to get too much for her. The girl nodded and after a moments hesitation tried to pry the body from her friends back. With Hurrii help the body was tossed aside and Hurrii jumped to her feet.  
  
"What's going on?" they heard a man cry and then fall silent after a loud gunshot.  
  
Two soldiers approached them with sinister intentions in there eyes. The two girls stepped back in fear, stopping when they came in contact with a wall.  
  
"Don't worry little girls." They sneered.  
  
"Step away from the kids." A voice sounded from behind them. They turned to see Piper Jardel, a black cloak strewn around his body and his Oblivion held at his side. As they took in the sight the thing that scared them the most were his eyes, cold and lifeless and full of hate.  
  
Before anything else could be said the two men opened fire. Piper ran to his left and then sprang forward. The two soldiers where taken of guard as he did this and paused before turning to his new position. The closest one to Piper was reworded with a boot to the jaw as Piper bounced of the wall. The other charged forward but ran straight into a quick flick of Piper's wrist and a clenched fist. The two soldiers where unconscious.  
  
"It's okay." Piper said as he turned to the two girls. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Hurrii?" the other girl stuttered.  
  
"Hey you!" a familiar feminine voice shouted from behind the man.  
  
----  
  
The princess of Wutai looked out of a large window over looking her home after hearing the long forgotten sound of Gunfire. A look of panic crossed her face before she ran from the room. She ran down a long corridor, turning at the end and then out the door. The street was empty, most people having fled the town. She quickly ran down the deserted street and into a more crowded one, Soldiers gunned down innocent civilians and set fire to the houses. This was just like last time. Only this time she was a lot older and would not stand for it. She quickly grabbed her Boomerang and flung it down the street, taking out a few soldiers. Unfortunately she drew the attention of the others and found herself on the wrong end of a hail of bullets. Without thought she raised a barrier around herself, deflecting the bullets and then charged the soldiers, easily dispatching them. After taking care of the rest she ran down the street and came across a man facing two children, one of them being her daughter. Hurrii Strife.  
  
"Hey you!" she shouted. The man froze in what she thought was fear.  
  
----  
  
Piper froze, and then slowly turned to face the woman that had called to him. As he turned he saw the look on her face change from anger, to confused and then surprised.  
  
"Hello Gale." He spoke softly, almost unheard in the dim noise created by the gunshots throughout the village.  
  
"Piper?" she stuttered. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied calmly. "I know you must be confused but we don't have time to explain. Where's Stratus?"  
  
"He's out of town." She replied after regaining her bearings. "But Vincent and Yuffie should be around somewhere."  
  
"Good, find them."  
  
----  
  
The dark and mysterious Vincent Valentine unloaded the bullets of his Death Penalty onto the people invading his home, his town, and his land. Men fell quickly at his perfect aim, littering the paved streets with their worthless bodies. At his side was his wife, and Queen of Wutai Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine. She used incredible magic to dispose of the soldiers as he continued to fire of the rounds of his deadly Death Penalty.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Yuffie finally snapped, using up almost all of her magic power to summon forth a huge black-scaled dragon with huge fangs that glistened in the sun as it flew from the air at incredible speed towards the land. It snapped to a halt and sent forth a shockwave that caused everyone, save Vincent and Yuffie to stumble forward. The winged demon raised its head and let out an ear-piercing roar before firing a huge beam of energy forward and tearing up the land and soldiers. The dragon huffed out a gust of smoke from its nostrils before shooting of into the air, disappearing shortly thereafter.  
  
"You okay Yuffie?" Vincent asked as she crouched, due to the lack of energy from summoning the huge titan known as Bahamut, King of the Dragons.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied and stood, shaking the fatigue away and flashing him her most beautiful smile.  
  
"Nice work." Piper remarked as he stepped up behind them. They both shot round, not believing what they were hearing. "Although I do think you've been slacking if you cant even summon Bahamut without practically dying."  
  
"Piper?" came from the two confused rulers of Wutai.  
  
"There's still more about. Lets go." Piper didn't waste anymore time and strode of down the street.  
  
----  
  
Silence was all he could hear, not the chirping of birds or the scurrying of Squirrels. The entire forest was absolutely silent. He hadn't heard a single sound, other than the crunching of his feet on the autumn grass since he arrived in the wood.  
  
"Strange." He whispered to himself. Stratus Strife turned on his heel and marched back through the forest, weaving through the trees as his pace quickened and then broke into a run. Ducking under a low branch he reached the end of his sprint and almost gasped at the sight. Just as he had feared, smoke was rising of in the distance at his home. Wutai. He wasted no more time and began to charge towards the small out of the way village.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the gates of his home. An old man lay on the ground, blood pouring from the bullet wound in his chest, leaving him sprawled out in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"What in the name of Leviathan?" he cried. Drawing his weapon, the Ultimate Buster he charged into the street ready to defend his family, friends and home at all costs. A squad of foot soldiers blocked his path, kicking a defenseless young man around the age of thirteen in the ribs as he tried to crawl away. He watched on in horror as the boy clawed at his feet, begging for help. The soldiers laughed and then turned their attention to Stratus, who know looked beyond the breaking point. His brow furrowed and his teeth ground together, contorting his face in anger.  
  
"Get out of my home!" he bellowed.  
  
The soldiers just laughed again and then took aim. Without warning they fired, unleashing a wide spray of bullets on him as he stood still, his face now void of emotion. The bullets came to a stop centimeters from his face before ricocheting of his gray barrier. The soldiers looked shocked at first, and then the lead pulled out a piece of paper and stared at it intently. His face twisted in anger and then sunk into an even more shocked expression than before.  
  
"It's him!" he fumed. "He's the one were after!" The others followed lead, as Stratus just watched them with curiosity.  
  
"Are you done?" he asked with a smirk that would make Piper proud. Before they could answer he dashed forward, slicing the end of the guns off and rendering them useless. The lead stumbled backwards, followed by his lackeys who out ran him as Stratus grabbed the scruff of his shirt. Stratus whirled him round and placed a well-aimed kick between the mans legs. He watched with amusement as the mans eye's bulged out from his head and his lips pursed into a small 'O' shape before a shrill moan escaped his lips and he fell flat on his face.  
  
"Well done Stratus." Piper clapped as he walked up to his old rival. He held one of the soldiers who has attempted to run and was dragging his limp form behind him. Behind him Vincent, Gale and Yuffie followed his lead, all carrying limp bodies. They dumped them into a pile on top of the lead soldier as Stratus tried in vain to form a coherent response.  
  
"Piper?" he managed to ask after a good minute had passed.  
  
"Why is everyone so shocked." He remarked with glee. "You didn't expect me to die just by being stabbed through the chest did you?"  
  
----  
  
An hour had passed since Piper's return and the entire village had been cleaned up. All the attacking soldiers had either fled or been killed and the town was now looking more like itself. A ceremony was to be held later that day for all those unfortunate to had died during the assault.  
  
Piper lent against the right wall of Vincent and Yuffie's Throne room as everyone stared at him, expecting an explanation. Even Hurrii Strife, who didn't really know why she was starring but didn't want to be left out either way.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" Piper said after finally having enough of their staring.  
  
"You." Hurrii replied with childish sarcasm.  
  
"Smart kid." Piper smiled slightly. "Look, if you want to know how I survived then I guess I really can't answer it. To be honest the whole thing is a big blur to me."  
  
"Why didn't you contact us earlier?" Stratus asked.  
  
"Because I didn't remember you." Piper answered quickly. "I've only just remembered who I am. As much as I wish I hadn't. The village were I was staying was attacked by supposed Ranish Soldiers."  
  
"Ranish?" Gale yelled in shock.  
  
"Yes. It would seem someone has revived the company and intends to get rid of its greatest enemy's. They tried to get me to join and after I refused they tried to kill me. Stratus was their next target. And if we don't get to work soon the others will be dead."  
  
"Shi...Erm. I mean Damn." Stratus fumbled and received a glare from Gale.  
  
"Piper is correct." Vincent added. "We better warn the others before it is too late."  
  
---- 


	3. The Assaults Continue

Resurfacing of Old  
  
Chapter 3: The Assaults Continue.  
  
All over the world squads of Ranish Soldiers marched, flew and rode towards their destinations. North Corel was ablaze with fire, bricks crumbling under the force of grenade explosions. Men, Women and Children fell as bullets pierced their flesh. A dark skinned man with black hair and a goatee charged around a corner, aiming his arm, which was replaced at the tip by a gun and firing. Barret Wallace. Former leader of Avalanche and one of the most deadly men on the planet.  
  
Another man, not as old as the Barret, followed after him. His long blond hair flew behind him as his arm was rocked back as he fired out a shell from his trusted shotgun. The 24-year-old gunslinger dropped to a knee, dirtying his black pants in the process before spinning his gun round and firing another shot. His dirt covered chest and face contorted in anger as the bullet burst through the air and took out a lone Ranish Soldier.  
  
"Shitting Bastard!" Lance grunted in a voice much like his mentor. Barret just laughed with pride.  
  
"Lance Hunter!" A blonde haired woman wearing a white top and black skirt scolded him. Luna Hunter. "You dare use that language in front of Blain!"  
  
"Sorry." He smiled meekly.  
  
From behind the legs of Luna a small boy with short scruffy blond hair and bright blue eyes appeared, trying to get a look at what is happening around him. He is wearing a black T-shirt and blue shorts.  
  
"Mommy?" he asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Blain." She turned and dropped to his eye level. "You need to stay back. The town is under attack."  
  
"Why mommy?" he asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.  
  
"I don't know honey." She smiled and patted him on the head. "But don't you worry. Your dad and granddad wont let anything happen to you."  
  
"So what you thinking?" Barret asked Lance as they tried to keep the soldier's at bay by constantly firing of rounds.  
  
"We need to get out of here that's what." Lance replied. "There's a plane at the back of the town, near the mine shaft. We need to get Luna and Blain out of here at least."  
  
"And you plan on staying to fight?" Barret shouted back over the gunfire.  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"Okay then." Barret fired another shot and took down two soldiers. "You get Luna and Blain to the plane, I'll hold em' of."  
  
"What?" Lance cried. "Are you insane!"  
  
"Come on. Have more faith in me than that. These guys are nothing."  
  
A ruffling came from behind them and suddenly Lance felt the barrel of a gun bush his ear.  
  
"Drop the guns!" the man ordered.  
  
Lance let his Shotgun drop to the ground with a sigh. Barret followed suit. Luna hid Blain behind her legs and made sure he couldn't move about by keeping her hand on is back.  
  
"Step away from the guns!" the man shouted.  
  
Lance stepping back, the man holding the gun stepping with him. After a few paces Lance ducked, the man instantly firing his gun. The bullet flew towards Luna but was instantly deflected by a barrier, saving her life. Lance continued through, turning on his heels and ramming him shoulder into the mans gut, forcing him into a wall. Lance stood up and with one hard punch broke the mans jaw. His muscle rippled as he continued to assault the man, viciously pounding him into unconsciousness.  
  
"Sorry about that guys." He said as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his gun. "We better move. Come on Luna." He quickly took her hand and dragged her down the street, Blain being pulled along by Luna.  
  
"Alright you bastards!" Barret turned his full attention to the attacking squad. "Time to feel the pain of Barret Wallace!"  
  
Lance ran and ran, not slowing down one bit. This is too fucking mad! He thought as he turned a corner. Too much like six years ago! What the hell is going on?  
  
"Lance where are we going?" Luna asked as she was pulled round another corner.  
  
"To the plane!" he shouted back, ducking to avoid a shot then firing of his own, taking out his attacker.  
  
"Where we supposed to go?" she pushed on. "And what about Barret? We can't just leave him!"  
  
"Barret will be fine!"  
  
"So where are we going Lance!" she asked irritated at him ignoring her.  
  
"I'm not sure yet!" he snapped. "Will you just leave it a second! Trying to get us somewhere, whilst watching your back and mine is not as easy as it looks!"  
  
They took a sharp turn and at the far end of the road sat a small craft. Finally! Lance thought, relieved. He continued to drag his wife and child down the street and towards safety.  
  
Barret Wallace let out a feral roar as he brought up his gun and fired a grenade into the clearing between him and his foes. With a huge bang the clearing was covered in smoke and bright light. Barret took this chance and swiftly turned on his heel and began to follow after his apprentice.  
  
Lance slowed to stop beside the gray colored craft, his eyes darting around for a switch to open the hatch. He found it and with a click the craft opened up, revealing two seats at the front and one long seat at the back, behind them the front two.  
  
"In!" he ordered.  
  
Luna helped Blain in and he scurried to the far side and hid himself on the back seat, curled up in a ball. Luna looked at Lance for a second, before getting in herself. Lance looked around anxiously, praying that his mentor would get here in time.  
  
The burly man known as Barret ran down the streets, letting out grunts of exhaustion in his old age. His huge boots pounded the floor, sending up small amounts of dust from the dirty streets. Come on Barret! He urged himself on. You can do this! He almost collapsed when a tall man jumped out at him, aiming his rifle straight at his face.  
  
"End of the line old man!" the man cried as he fired of a round of bullets. Barret dived to the side in desperation, all except one bullet missing, which grazed his huge left leg. He aimed and fired as the pain shot through his legs, taking out his attacker.  
  
"Shit!" he hissed as the blood began to pour from his leg and onto the dirt covered floor. Using all the strength left in his body he pulled himself to his feet, dragging his limp leg behind him.  
  
Lance paced back and forth, wearing away the street. Luna was in the back seat with Blain, rubbing his back and soothing him with comforting words. Where the hell are you Barret? He asked himself over and over again.  
  
"Luna. Wait here a second. He's been too long." He told her and after receiving a nod he ran of down the street. After several minutes he found Barret's limping form coming towards him. Behind him five Ranish soldiers closed in, all aiming.  
  
"Barret duck!" he yelled and with that slung his shotgun into action. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! They all fell down, dead. Smoke rose from the end of his gun as he ran to Barret's position and helped him up.  
  
"Come on."  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile in Rocket City a certain young Highwind and his girlfriend, Sara, fight of more invading Ranish soldiers. Rain twirls his stick round his body and takes out the closest one, knocking him into another. He raises a barrier that deflects some incoming bullets before swinging his stick once again, cracking three soldiers in the jaw with its end.  
  
Sara, on the other hand, struggles to survive. She toppled backwards as a barrage of gunfire head her way, tearing her blue dress, which clung to her slender figure nicely, down the side, grazing her leg in the process. After regaining her composure she scrambled over to a nearby stall and hid, as Rain took on his attackers with deadly force behind his stick.  
  
Her amber eyes widened as he jams the stick into the ground and with acrobatic grace somersaulted backwards, kicking one soldier in the jaw and then spreading his legs and kicking two others besides the last. Landing on his feet he charged forward again, before dropping to his back and sliding the rest of the way under the last ones legs, hitting the soldier right between the legs in the process with the end of his staff.  
  
"Rain!" she yelled as she ran towards him and flung herself into his arms. He caught her quickly, only slightly caught of guard by her actions before running his hand through her fair brown hair, which hands freely down her back.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked after the shock wore off. He quickly pushed her gently backwards and held her at arms length, examining her body.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied with a frown.  
  
"No your not." He protested as he discovered the scratch down her leg. "Let me heal that. Come on." He leg of her arms and fished his Restore material from his pants pocket before curing her small wound.  
  
"Lets get going." And without another word he began to drag her down the street.  
  
"Wait?" she yelled. "Where are we going? Who where those men? Rain! Answer me! What's going on?"  
  
"Number One." He began, pausing slightly to catch his bearings. "We are going to my house. Two. They were Ranish Soldiers. Three. I have absolutely no idea." ----  
  
On the other side of the City, Cid Highwind and his wife Shera found them selves in a similar situation. Barricaded in their home, Cid found himself at a loss. Without risking his life he had no way of killing those soldiers.  
  
Dammit! He cursed himself on the inside. If they had just a few less soldiers I'm sure I could handle it! But with this many I'd surely be hit before I even fucking got two steps out of my damn home. Bastards! And I don't even have a god damn stinking Barrier Materia. What the hell am I supposed to do?  
  
A loud crash from the outside caught his attention and he peered out his window in time to see Rain attacking the surrounding soldiers. Within minutes the space was emptied of Ranish soldiers and Cid sighed with relief. That's my boy! Within seconds he was out the door, and patting his son on the back.  
  
"Bout' fucking time you showed up boy!" he cursed as he hit him hard on the back with a laugh.  
  
"You couldn't handle these pathetic wimps?" Rain asked in shock.  
  
Cid was taken aback at first, and then a look of embarrassment passed across his face before he began to nervously rub the back of his head. "I kinda don't have any Barrier Materia on me."  
  
"Well let's not waste anymore time and get the hell out of here." Rain said as he yanked his stick out from the ground. "There's a lot more where they came from and I'm pretty sure they're after us."  
  
"Say Rain," Cid began. "You don't think this has anything to do with that mysterious guy they say has taken up residence in the old Ranish Tower do you?" he finished, pointing to said tower, which was at the far end of the city were only high level citizens where allowed.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
---- 


	4. Red Day for Cosmos Canyon

Resurfacing of Old  
  
Chapter 4: Red Day for Cosmos Canyon.  
  
Over the high reaches of endless canyons and ridges the sun begins to set on the horizon, battle cries and grunts reverberating through the narrow winding walls of the canyons. The fiery flamed tail of Red XIII, or Nanaki follows his swift movements as he dashes through the valley, dodging flaming balls of fire left right and centre. High atop the mountainside was a relatively small figure, small arms and legs holding its equally small body up. The eyes of the tiny beast peered out over the landscape, watching its prey. It's father. Ryoushin, the smartest of Red's offspring tracked his father with glee. Seeing an opening her hurled forth huge flames of fire from his now opened mouth.  
  
Red stopped sharply, turned and caught sight of the nearing flames. He dodged the first to the left, his right being blocked by the canyon wall. He landed swiftly, the flame just missing him, but didn't have chance to rest as the next ball of fire neared him. He dodged left again, and again and again until finally the last one was dodged. He dipped his head and blew on a few singed hairs on his right side before looking up with proud eyes at his son.  
  
"Well done Ryoushin." He called kindly. "You almost had me their."  
  
"Well I sure wouldn't have missed you father!" called another beast, this one almost twice the size of the last, but still small compared to Red. Chikara had a long mane for his age, which was just Seven years old (In comparison to the human race this is equivalent to around two years old). He stepped up to his father and brother with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah sure you would Chikara." Another said in a more feminine voice, which was dripping with sarcasm, stepped up to the group. Hime was around the same size as Ryoushin and often looked up to him, and stuck up for him. Not that he needed it, being one of the smartest beings on the planet, even at his young age.  
  
"Where's Chikara?" Red asked, almost annoyed.  
  
"He said he was bored and left." Chikara answered after a brief pause, seeing that his brother and sister weren't making any attempt to answer.  
  
"Not again." Red sighed. "That boys lucky I have patience."  
  
----  
  
As Red, Ryoushin, Chikara and Hime make their way home to Cosmos Canyon, an unknown threat approaches, ready to purge the town of life and the world of hope. At first all that can be heard is a faint humming in the air around them, only picked up by red sensitive hearing. He stops as the sound becomes louder, drawing the attention of his children. They look at him in wonder for a few moments before he eventually speaks:  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked. "Listen closely. Close your eye's and use nothing but your ears to see for you."  
  
Ryoushin is the first to do so, followed shortly by Chikara and Hime. Ryoushin's eyes shoot open as he realizes the sound, not quite knowing what it is, but having his suspicions.  
  
"Planes?" he asked after a moment of silence, giving his brother and sister a chance.  
  
"Yes." Red answered, Chikara and Hime both having confused looks on their faces. "We must hurry. The town may be in danger!"  
  
And with that they bolted of in the direction of Cosmos Canyon. As they charged through the barren land, many thoughts rang through Red's mind. What's going on? What could Planes be doing way out here? Something bad must be happening! They finally reached the cliff face looking out onto the entrance of Cosmos Canyon and all simultaneously gasped at the sight before them. Hundreds of gun carrying troops marched towards the entrance, planes flying overhead, tearing up the land with bullet fire.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
----  
  
Stratus Strife looking over the balcony of the airship taken by Piper sometime ago to travel to Wutai, not wanting to think about how he got it. They would arrive in Cosmos Canyon shortly, due to Vincent's certainty to inform Red first. Unbeknownst to him Gale had snuck up on him, during his deep thought and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a slight shock.  
  
"You're slipping." She mocked, her breath tickling his ear.  
  
"Please." Stratus laughed. "I'm as good as I was all whose years ago, maybe even better."  
  
Stratus suddenly surprised her by spinning round in her light embrace and then spinning once again, in a matter of seconds. She found herself pressed gently against the barrier, staring up at Stratus as she leaned back slightly, his hand keeping her up by holding her lower back. With his nose mere inches from hers and their eye's both locked they began to close the distance when:  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
----  
  
A young woman stumbled through the open space in the centre of Cosmos Canyon, the unlit fireplace causing her to trip and fall flat on her face. She quickly turned onto her back, using her hands to support her from only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. Before the trigger could be pulled however a Red blur flew passed, knocking the attacking soldier to the side. She cried out in shock before looking over at the man, who was now mounted by the guardian of Cosmos Canyon, Nanaki. With a vicious twist the man's neck is broken and Red approaches the girl.  
  
"You best leave the village, go through the back way, past Seto's memorial and stay hidden. If you see anyone in need be sure to help them on your way." Red informed her, motioning to the steps leading to the underway path, which leads out of Cosmos Canyon.  
  
"Yes sir." She said as she got her feet. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Your welcome, now go"  
  
With that she ran off, Red helping her along the way by taking out a soldier here and there.  
  
----  
  
As Red helped the woman, his offspring held the path leading up to the entrance, awaiting the arrival of Ranish's army. Ryoushin stood patiently, his ever-knowing eye's gazing out into the distance, as if calculating some plan. Chikara paced back and worth, almost warring away the ground beneath him. Hime stood at the back of the two, watching both intently in wonder. She couldn't help but be scared; knowing an entire army was about to be upon them was very unnerving for her. The knowledge that Ryoushin and Chikara were more than capable than handling themselves in a fight not helping as much as she thought it would. She just couldn't help but wonder if she was skilled enough for such an encounter, being nowhere near as powerful as any of her brothers, even the slacker Kokoro. Her thought were quickly shut down however as the first of the soldiers arrived, guns blazing.  
  
Ryoushin was the first into action, firing out flames that covered the land before him, hoping to hold them of somehow. Chikara wasn't that smart, quickly diving into action and charging his opponents. He closed in on them faster than expected, his massive legs serving their purpose. Slice. One down. Slice. Two down. He rebounded of a rock face and clawed at another, tearing the flesh from his body. However a shot rang in his ear and before he could react a bullet hit him right in the leg, sending him toppling to the floor.  
  
"Chikara!" Hime yelled, running of as well to help her brother.  
  
"Hime wait!" Ryoushin called after her, but to no avail.  
  
Hime ran forward as fast as she could, her small legs no helping her in reaching her brothers side. This didn't stop her from trying however and she eventually arrived at his side, using a handy barrier spell her mother had taught her to remain unharmed.  
  
"Hold on Chikara." She said to him softly. "It'll be alright." I hope, she thought.  
  
As she tended to her brother she failed to notice the soft fall of boots stepping up to her, and before she could she felt the brush of a gun on the back of her neck. She froze in fear, looking down at her fallen sibling with a look of shame. A whirling sound brought her out of her depression, followed by the snapping of bone and then the slump of a body hitting the floor. Turning around she saw the familiar figure of her other brother, Kokoro standing in front of her. His fangs bared, he let loose a feral roar of rage. The soldiers backed away instinctively, afraid of the terrifying animal. His tail burned brightly behind him, as always and his heart got the best of him.  
  
"Stay away from my brother you monsters!" he snarled. It always amazed her how her brother could be so kind and yet so scary when driven by his heart.  
  
"Kokoro?" she asked, hoping to bring him out of his anger.  
  
"Stay back Hime." He said, his voice, to her surprise sounding just as joyous as always and sounding nothing like the animal he seemed to he at the moment. "I can handle these monsters. They wont heart either you or Chikara."  
  
"Ditto" the familiar voice of Ryoushin called as he approached them.  
  
"Well let's show these fools what the sons, and daughter of the great warrior Nanaki can do!" Kokoro roared.  
  
----  
  
Red helped all the villagers into the underground path leading to the very back of Cosmos Canyon and on out into the world before finally heading of to the battlefield.  
  
"Hang on kids." He whispered softly, the words falling on deaf ears as the sound of his huge paws hit the ground. "Hang on."  
  
----  
  
Kokoro reared back and flipped, dodging a spray of bullets. His paws tore into the ground before he finally charged forward, tearing up the dirt and sparse grass. He swung a paw at one soldier, who fell to the ground in pain before bouncing towards another, dodging an onslaught of gunfire.  
  
"I didn't know he was this good." Hime said, looking at her brothers, who also seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
"Me either." Ryoushin added. "I think he's as strong as Chikara."  
  
"What?" Chikara roared. "No way! I admit he's good but as good as me. No way!"  
  
"Yeah sure." Hime said as she turned to face Ryoushin. "You going to stand there and stare all day or help him?"  
  
"What?" he suddenly perked up. "Oh right! Yeah."  
  
As the fight wore on Chikara watched his brothers tear apart the army attacking there home, still quite unsure who they were and why they would attack their home. He couldn't help but be amazed at Kokoro's skills, and strength. However, what scared him the most was Kokoro's rage and viciousness, as he tore apart flesh and bone with his claws, his eye's portraying his sheer anger, much unlike his normal happy self. Ryoushin was also showing a viciousness he had never seen in him before, but still somehow keeping his usual cool head and planning his attacks.  
  
They soon found themselves cornered, Ryoushin and Kokoro retreating back to Hime and Chikara's position. Hime stared on in horror as the guns where locked and loaded, ready to blow them out of existence. This is it! She thought. I'm a goner! But before the bullets could even leave barrels a black blur flew across them, and with metallic clunk the ends of the guns fell to the floor, useless. To her right stood a man clad in black, his brown wet hair clinging to his face, that was hidden under locks of hair. Black boots donned his feet, equally black baggy pants leading up to a black vest that clung to his muscular form.  
  
"Stay back." He said gruffly, bringing a pitch-black double bladed sword into view. She nodded in response, only one thought running through her mind. He certainly likes black.  
  
And with one swift swipe of the black bladed sword the entire army was defeated, either ripped apart by an unseen shockwave or knocked to the ground, unconscious.  
  
---- 


	5. Course of Action

Resurfacing of Old  
  
Chapter 5: Course of Action.  
  
"...And that's what brings us here." Finished Stratus.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Red paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Ranish have been reformed and are trying to kill of all potential threats, like me, you and Piper?"  
  
"Yes." Vincent replied, looking directly at Red.  
  
"And everyone else I suppose?"  
  
"Most likely." Yuffie added.  
  
"This is a problem then." Red paused again in deep thought. After a while he looked up again and spoke: "We must warn he others then."  
  
"That's what we are doing." Piper mumbled from the far reaches of the room, concealed in the dark shadows.  
  
"Right."  
  
"My father is closest so I think we should go there first." Stratus said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
----  
  
As the Sun rose over the mountains at Costa Del Sol two great warriors stood at the front of their town, guarding it against the attacking force. Tifa Strife stood beside her husband, her fist clenched tightly at her side in anticipation and a small bead of sweat on her forehead. Cloud Strife was equally ready for the impending battle, his hands gripping the blade of his Ultimate Weapon before him, the blade glistening in the rising sun. With a roar the soldiers charged forward, firing of shots that did nothing but bounce of the barriers Tifa had placed around them. Cloud charged forward, sword swinging, cutting metal and bone to pieces as he rushed through the throng of soldiers. Tifa decided to stay back and use her magic abilities to pick apart the enemy, fire, ice and lightning striking the floor from above.  
  
"Shit!" Cloud hissed as a bullet grazed his shoulder. I'm getting too old for this shit! And with an ear-piercing scream he swirled around, cutting up the soldiers around him. He continued on, trying his best to ignore the stinging pain in his shoulder. After a few minutes of constant swinging his muscles began to ache and his vision blared. His head began to throb as he fell to the ground, sweat pouring from his brow and dripping down his face in an almost constant stream until finally hitting the ground, leaving small black dots dotted around his hunched form.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa cried as she spotted her fallen husband.  
  
What the hell? Cloud thought as his skull continued to try and bulge from his head. A normal bullet wound wouldn't do this! What in the name of Shiva is this? A poisoned bullet? That's no normal army tactic.  
  
Tifa kicked wildly, rushing through the crowd of men and pounding them along the way. She reached his side and dropped to a knee, not even bothering to notice the circle of soldier now surrounding her and Cloud.  
  
"Cloud?" she asked, shaking his already sweat drenched form. "Cloud what's wrong?" His eyes where glazed over and his jaw was clenched, grinding his teeth together. Before she could push any further she felt the barrel of a gun jab into her back, knocking her out of her protective state.  
  
"Sorry it has to be this way miss." A man with an exceptionally cold voice droned out, making it very hard to believe him. "But the big man has his orders. All threats must be eliminated." She closed her eyes, awaiting the bullet that would end her life. However, when a loud shot rang through her ears and she didn't drop dead, she turned her head. A tall man with long blond hair blocked her vision, his uncovered torso giving her a view of his muscular back. At his side was a long barreled shotgun, a small stream of smoke drifting from the end.  
  
Before she could say a word the rest of the army opened fire, their bullets deflected by a barrier that surrounded her and the blond hair gunslinger. With a quick wrist the man opened fire on the army, the wide spread bullets of his Shotgun taking out men in groups of four, until finally none remained.  
  
"How are you Miss Strife?" the man said in a familiar voice. As the man turned her eye's opened wide with shock and joy.  
  
"Lance!" she flung her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. "What did I tell you about calling me that. It's Tifa!"  
  
"Okay, Okay." He smiled back at her as she stepped back. "Look's like I was just in time."  
  
"Yeah." Suddenly she remembered the now still form of Cloud laying not two feet from her and quickly dashed to his side once again.  
  
----  
  
"So how is Cloud?" Barret asked, his injured leg now fully healed thanks to a Cure spell from Tifa. They all sat round the Strife household's living room, Lance, Luna and Barret on the couch, Tifa in the armchair with a happy looking Blain on her lap.  
  
"We gave Cloud an Antidote and at the moment he's resting in bed, he'll be fine." Tifa informed, ruffling Blain's hair a little, making the boy groan in protest and pout.  
  
"Great." Lance said. "Do you have any idea why these soldiers are attacking us Tifa?"  
  
"Well before you killed that soldier he said something about eliminating threats." Tifa mused. "And they looked awfully like Ranish soldiers to me."  
  
"Yeah I thought that too." Barret said from his spot on the couch.  
  
"That's because they where." A voice called. Tifa, and the rest turned their attention to the doorway to see Piper Jardel standing there, Oblivion in hand.  
  
"Piper?" Tifa asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"Yes it's him." Stratus said, pushing past said man and entering the room, followed by Yuffie, Gale, Hurrii, Vincent, Red, Shika and their kids.  
  
"Stratus!" Tifa beamed, jumping to her feet and embracing her son.  
  
"Erm. Mum. Can you. Let go. Can't breathe." He somehow managed to splutter out. Tifa quickly released him.  
  
"Alright mister Explain." She demanded.  
  
"Allow me." Red said, taking his spot by the fire.  
  
Hours later, and after an interruption by Cid, Rain, Shera and Sara the group have finally filled each other in on the situation. They all sit in silence, trying to make sense out of the new information. Finally:  
  
"So that's it then." Cid mumbled. "We are once again thrust into a fuckin' war!"  
  
"Cid language!" Shera shouted. "We have children present."  
  
"Well damn Shera I can't help it!" Cid argued.  
  
"It's okay." Hurrii said. "My dad is always slipping up."  
  
"Be quiet Hurrii." Gale shushed.  
  
"Well I was just saying." Hurrii said with a slight 'humph' afterwards.  
  
"Well I think it's time we take a break and cool down." Lance said, standing and heading for the door.  
  
"Agreed." Stratus said, joining his old friend.  
  
----  
  
Lance sat on a nearby bench, outside the Strife household, gazing up at the bright sky.  
  
"So how've you been Firecracker?" Stratus said, sitting next to him. Lance gave a slight chuckle at the nickname before answering:  
  
"Not too bad. You?"  
  
"Apart from recently, great." Stratus let out a sigh. "Can't we live our lives in peace? It's hard enough work dealing with Gale and Hurrii, and now I have to take care of Ranish again."  
  
"Thing's not good at home?" Lance asked.  
  
"No it's not that." Stratus paused. "Its just Gale's always on about keeping things clean and being all goody in front of Hurrii. It's like I have no freedom."  
  
"Right." Lance laughed. "Luna's the same way with Blain."  
  
"Women."  
  
"Yeah. Women."  
  
----  
  
Piper once again stands at the top of a nearby hill, leaning against a tree and gazing out at the horizon. Why did this have to happen? He thought. Why couldn't I just live my life in peace? Not knowing the real monster I am. Why do I have to fight? He stepped away from the tree and with one angered swing tore it in two.  
  
"Why didn't I die?" he whispered.  
  
----  
  
A low, drawn out groan filled the silent void of Cloud and Tifa Strife's bedroom, followed by the ruffling of sheets.  
  
"Good Evening." Tifa smiled at her husband, as he held a hand over his face and let out another groan.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "What time is it? What's going on?"  
  
"Well," Tifa began. "You got poisoned. It's around seven thirty and we are once again forced to deal with Ranish."  
  
"Ahh Fuck." And with that he flopped back down on the bed and let out another groan.  
  
----  
  
Back in the living room the group reconvened, ready to decide their course of Action.  
  
"The whole of Rocket City is filled with former Ranish Soldiers and employee's and it seems they have decided to reform. Possible under new leadership." Cid informed the group.  
  
"They say a mysterious man arrived not long ago and confined himself in Rocket Tower." Rain added.  
  
"So it's safe to assume this man is behind it all?" Red asked.  
  
"I'd say so." Rain confirmed.  
  
"Can we get to the matter at hand here?" Piper almost barked. "Ranish is back. I don't care who is running it. All I care about is stopping it."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Cloud motioned for all to stop and listen. "I think the best bet is to attack Rocket City before it's too late. Take the enemy by surprise."  
  
"I agree." Stratus said. "Piper?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Then that's settled. We set of tomorrow morning. I expect everyone ready by then. Got it?" Cloud asked.  
  
"One problem." Cid said. "We will have to walk there. The Highwind was badly damaged on our escape and won't be able to fly for some time."  
  
"Then we will have to walk. So pack light and remember to take camp supplies."  
  
----  
  
Later that night, on the floor of the Strife living room, a huge mattress has been laid down on the floor, blankets and pillows littering the area. Hurrii Strife sat in the center, fumbling with her pajama top, when a quiet flushing sound is heard, followed by a small scuffling sound. Moments later Blain steps into the room, wearing an extremely long and girly set of pajamas. Hurrii stifles a laugh as he sits next to her, looking extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Dress like a girl often?" She asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"S-Shut up!" Blain protested in a stutter, obviously nervous and even more embarrassed at the girls teasing. "Miss Tifa said this was the only thing they had that would fit me."  
  
"Well it doesn't even do that." Hurrii smirked. "It's way too big."  
  
"Your is too!" Blain argued.  
  
All he got in response was a stuck out tongue and a 'humph' as the girl turned her back to him and laid her head on a nearby pillow, pulling a blanket around her in the process. Blain looked at her for a moment before finding his own pillow and lying down as well.  
  
After a long silence:  
  
"W-Why does your d-daddy call mine Firecracker?" Blain asked.  
  
"Cos' your dad gets nasty easy." Hurrii replied.  
  
"No he doesn't!" Blain protested.  
  
"My daddy said so."  
  
"Your daddy's the nasty one."  
  
----  
  
Lance sat on the end of the hotel bed, wearing nothing but his boxers as Luna slept with her back turned from him. He sighed and turned to face her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lance said quietly. "I just get like that when I'm fighting."  
  
"It's okay." She whispered back. "I've just never seen you fight before. It was kind of scary."  
  
"Sorry." He said once again.  
  
"Just get in bed." Luna turned and patted to the space next to her.  
  
With out a word he slipped under the covers and kissed her on the lips lightly before resting his head on the pillow. She smiled intern and laid her head on is chest as they both drifted of to sleep.  
  
---- 


	6. Thief in the Night

Resurfacing of Old  
  
Chapter 6: Thief in the Night.  
  
It had been four days since the group had set of from Costa Del Sol and the journey had been a long and tiring one. On the first day they trekked through he long fields leading to the mountains, at which they would climb before the final lap to rocket city. The field's grass was long and tangled, therefore Stratus was appointed the task of cutting the way through. That night they camped in the grass and the next day they continued on. They encountered more monsters on the next two days as the mountains became closer and closer. Behemoths and Dragons of all sorts attacking from every direction, as if they where being driven to stop them by some unseen force. The next night was quiet, a little too quiet for one black clad swordsman.  
  
Piper sat around the once vibrant fire, which had now dwindled to a tiny flame in the night that just managed to illuminate the small area where he was sitting. His Oblivion was held tightly in his hand as the fire illuminated the dull black of the blade. His eye's darted around the area, scanning for signs of life. Piper hadn't mentioned it to the rest, in fact he hardly talked to them, but he had sensed a presence following them for the past two days. However, no matter how hard he looked he could not see anyone. Whoever was following them was good, no doubt about it.  
  
"I know you're out there." he whispered to no one in particular. "It's only a matter of time."  
  
----  
  
Stratus sat in his tent, the form of his wife, Gale Strife huddled up next to him, her legs drawn up to her chest like a small child. She had a habit of doing this, not that he minded, he always thought she looked very cute like that. He looked over at her and smiled, then stood and left the tent, to find Piper Jardel sat on a nearby log, his eye's drifting around the area.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he asked as he stepped forward into the dim light.  
  
Piper just ignored him and continued scanning the area. Stratus shrugged to himself and sat down on an adjacent log, staring it the ever dwindling flame. After a few seconds a sound broke the silence:  
  
"Be quiet." Was all Piper said.  
  
Stratus looked at him confused, but decided to humor him and remained perfectly still, not making a sound. Stratus soon got bored however and stood.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Just go back to sleep." Piper said of handedly.  
  
"You shouldn't shut people out Piper." Stratus informed. "Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Fine!" Piper grunted. "If you would just shut up for a second. I have the feeling we are being followed."  
  
"Followed?" Stratus asked.  
  
"Yes." Piper said, almost shouting at the interruption. "You know, when someone walks the same path we do, but makes sure we don't see them."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic."  
  
"Enough talk." Piper said, holding up his hand. "I can't confirm this if you keep hounding me."  
  
Stratus huffed at this then left Piper to his devices, the cool night breeze getting to his topless form.  
  
----  
  
The next day passed without much interest, the odd monster attacking but nothing too vital. The camp was in a clear opening, surrounded by tall grass, with three burnt logs placed in the center. It was on this night that a small, quick and almost invisible form in the dark of night sneaks into the camp. The entire group had gone to bed early, wanting to make the journey as short as possible so the camp was deadly silent. The figure crept towards the nearest tent, gazing in with hungry brown eye's. Stratus and Gale laid cuddled together, facing away from the sneaky figure, whilst the Ultimate Buster and Freedom sat propped up against the tent's side. With a quick snatch the weapons disappeared.  
  
----  
  
Piper turned in his sleep, letting out a stifled moan into his pillow before rolling over onto his back and looking up at the tent's roof. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't sleep, his thoughts always turning to his avoided death. He sat up with a huff and climbed out of the tent, looking around the area as a cool breeze blew past him. Sure is cold, he thought before strolling into the middle of the campsite. A small crack caught his attention and he turned his head in the direction of the noise. What the? His eye's scanned the area, seeing nothing but the black of night. Without another thought he rushed to his tent and went to grab his Oblivion, only to find it missing.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed out loud. He ran to the Stratus's tent and went to grab his Ultimate Buster, only to find that missing too.  
  
"Hey Stratus!" he shouted into the tent, kicking Stratus for good measure. Stratus groaned and then turned over to look at the man with a frown, his eye's half open, as if some un-godly force was trying to pull them shut.  
  
"Wah?" he asked, confused. "Piper?"  
  
"Get up!" he ordered. "We have a thief. My Oblivion is gone, and if you'll open your eye's for a second you'll find your Buster missing too."  
  
"Gone?" Stratus asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Yes," Piper roared. "Gone! As in not there! Missing!"  
  
"Gone?" Stratus asked again, out of it.  
  
"Just get up!" Piper fumed and kicked him again.  
  
Stratus finally got his act together and climbed out of his bed, dragging his half asleep body after Piper. They quickly lit a fire in the center of the camp, lighting up the area. They searched the area but came up empty handed, which is until Red wandered out of his tent and noticed them.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Thief." Stratus said without looking up from his task. "Stole Weapons."  
  
"Really?" Red said, not really asking, before taking a big sniff. "This way."  
  
And with that he began to walk off, continually sniffing and changing direction.  
  
"Let's go." Stratus said, before walking after Red. Piper just followed.  
  
----  
  
Sophus Xun ran quickly, hugging his recently acquired weapons to his chest like they kept him alive, his feet not even leaving a print in the dirt below him. His long mane of raven hair slowing wildly behind him, as his eye's scanned the area for a place to hide and check out his goods. He spotted a rock in the distance and quickened his pace. In a few seconds he ducked behind the rock and put the weapons to the side. He grabbed the first blade, a long and thick black blade topped of by a small red handle. With a tug the blade flew into the air, surprising the boy at it's feather light weight. With a quick swing the blade cut the rock behind him in two, neatly.  
  
"Woah." his voice was barely above a whisper, but sounded quite feminine. In his shocked state he failed to notice the three figures slowly approaching him from behind.  
  
----  
  
Red had sniffed his way to the boy's location, making sure Piper and Stratus didn't rush the thief. Piper lost his patience first and lunged at the boy, jerking him back roughly by the neck and slamming him to the floor, placing a boot under his chin and almost chocking him.  
  
"Stratus!" Piper called. "Get our weapons."  
  
Sophus gasped for air below and Piper brought his attention back to the thief. Red edged closer, using the flame on his tail as a light to reveal the thief's identity. That of a Boy with black bushy eyebrows and equally black hair. The boy had dark skin and an even darker attire, consisting of all pitch black, helping him blend into the night.  
  
"So that's why i couldn't see him." Piper mused.  
  
"A-air!" the boy managed to gasp out. Piper loosed his hold slightly, enough to allow the boy to breath but not enough for him to escape.  
  
"Got em'" Stratus called as he approached with said weapons, handing the Oblivion back to Piper.  
  
"What should we do with the thief?" Piper thought out loud.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Red asked.  
  
"Sophus Xun." he replied. "And I'm not a kid! I'm Fifteen years old! See! Teenager!"  
  
"Kid." Piper snarled, jamming his boot into the boy's throat slightly.  
  
Sophus chocked back a sob at the pain but remained silent, not wanting to show his fear.  
  
"Let him go Piper." Red said. "If he promises to do no more thievery."  
  
"Yes sir!" Sophus beamed.  
  
"Your serious?" Piper asked.  
  
"Perfectly." Red replied.  
  
Piper groaned a little as he released his boot and allowed the boy to get to his feet. Once on his feet the group were finally able to take in his full appearance. He wore a blue undershirt, his shoulders covered by a black cloth that hung around his form and finally dark black pants. His feet were completely bare, covered with dirt, much like his skin.  
  
"Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind!" Piper roared, kicking at the boy as he ran away at great speed.  
  
"You really think it was a good idea to let him go Red?" Stratus asked, assessing for any damage done to his weapon.  
  
"Yes." Red began. "He's only a kid. We couldn't exactly kill him."  
  
"Could have." Piper whispered as the group began to head back to camp.  
  
----  
  
As the group began to walk away a pair of brown eye's peered out from behind a rock, before coming into full view, revealing a smirking Sophus Xun.  
  
"Whose weapons are awesome!" he mused out loud. "And would probably fetch a lot of money."  
  
He scratched his head a little and then stood, with a new determined expression on his face.  
  
"You may have thwarted me once, but not again!" he shouted. "I, the Great Thief Sophus Xun will get those weapons if it's the last thing I steal! Well, with the money they'll get me it will be the last thing I'll steal."  
  
---- 


	7. Odd Occurrences

Okay here it is. Chapter 7. Enjoy. Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Squaresoft (Square-Enix now though) characters, like Cloud, Tifa and Barret. I do however own Stratus  
and Piper, and all my other original characters.  
  
Resurfacing of Old  
  
Chapter 7: Odd Occurrences.  
  
"Someone stole your weapons?" Cloud asked the next morning. After he woke he had stepped out of his tent to find the entire group discussing the apparent theft attempt.  
  
"Yeah." Stratus confirmed. "Some kid named Sophus Xun."  
  
"A kid?" Gale asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, around Fifteen years old." Stratus nodded.  
  
"No need to discuss this any further." Piper snorted behind them. "It's done with. We should concentrate on the situation at hand."  
  
"I agree." Vincent said, taking a knowing look at Piper. I remember when I was like you.  
  
A few minutes the later and the gang was ready, setting of once again for their destination. Rocket city. The new home of Ranish.  
  
----  
  
Hour's later, Lance was leading the group up the steep mountain side that seperated them from Rocket city. His eye's keeping check of the area, making sure no monster got too near. A scuffle to his left got his attention and with a quick snap of his wrist a small rodent like created fell dead, blood seeping from it's motionless form.  
  
"You okay?" Stratus asked, stepping up to his friend.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just you seem a little edgy." Stratus added.  
  
"I'm fine." Lance looked at Stratus, seeing he didn't believe him he gave in. "Just worried about Luna and Blain. What if they attack again, you know? Whilst were gone."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout that." Stratus said. "Shika is there remember. And Red's kids. They'll keep 'em safe."  
  
"Guess your right." Lance said, turning his attention back to the road ahead.  
  
Not too far from the two, Piper Jardel followed, just in range to hear the conversation that had taken place. Attack whilst where away? he thought. Would they do that? Could I have left Mika in danger?  
  
----  
  
They reached the top of the mountain just in time to see the sun set on the horizon. Jagged rocks littered the area and the land beneath them was only partially flat, not really ideal for camping. Cloud sighed at this. They had no choice anyway, it wasn't like they could travel at night. It was far too dark and going down hill in the dark wasn't the best idea anyway. He turned to the others.  
  
"We better stop here." He informed.  
  
"One problem Cloud." Barret said in his usual gruff voice. "We can't set up our damn tent's here!"  
  
"I know that but it isn't like we can do anything else." Cloud argued.  
  
"Cloud is correct." Vincent interrupted. "We have no other options."  
  
"Yeah." Yuffie agreed. "Or are you all afraid of the cold?"  
  
"Why you!" Barret grumbled. "Stupid brat! Course I'm not!"  
  
"Hey!" Yuffie complained. "Watch who your callin a Brat old man!"  
  
"Children." Red intoned. "Let's just sit and relax a little."  
  
"It's a wonder they ever beat that Sephiroth guy isn't it." Lance mocked, leaning over to Stratus and Gale, who had been watching the display from afar.  
  
"Huh?" Stratus looked at Lance. "Did you just make a joke?"  
  
"What?" Lance asked. "Can't a guy crack a joke here and there? Besides, I was being serious."  
  
Gale just chuckled to herself and went to sit on a nearby rock, Stratus following after her.  
  
Piper meanwhile watched the scene with disgust.  
  
"Fools."  
  
----  
  
In the dark, damp cell, somewhere below Rocket City, a certain red haired girl sat curled up in a ball in the corner of her cell. Tears stained her cheeks and the only sound in the dingy cell was her chocked sobs. She just couldn't understand why they were doing this to her. She hadn't even done anything wrong. She never had.  
  
"Why?" she sobbed, the noise barely audible in the dark and dreary room. A loud click jarred her from her despair, followed by a scratching noise as the door was opened. A small recess of light crept into the room, illuminating the dark figure before her, who was encased in the darkness, just like everything else.  
  
"Come with me." he ordered.  
  
"Why!" she said again, this time louder, although her voice was caked with terror.  
  
"Because you are ordered to by your master!" he replied harshly.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" she pleaded as he stepped forward, grabbing her around the neck and yanking her up to his face.  
  
His freakish blue eye's sent a chill down her spine, the edges seemingly glowing with a tint of green. His lips curled up in a smirk and he threw her roughly against the wall, causing her to hit her head sharply. He stood before her, in a blue Ranish Uniform, save the helmet, which seemed to be missing. Brown hair hung around his eye's in two bangs and was let loose, falling down and stopping short of his neck. The tag on his chest bore the name 'Commander D. Icarus'.  
  
"Come with me or I will end your life right now!" he snarled, stepping aside to let her pass, his hand falling to the hang-gun attached to his leg.  
  
Without another thought she nodded and stepped forward, shaking with fear as she walked past him and out the door. The light hurt her eye's, after being in the darkness so much she wasn't used to it. She felt the gun jab into her back and before long she was being pushed down the bright corridor.  
  
----  
  
A loud roar rang through the air as a group of Behemoths and Dragon's attacked our heroes atop the mountain. Rain was at the blunt of the attack, using his stick to keep the attackers at bay. The attack had come so sudden, everyone was busy either sleeping or relaxing with their eye's closed that they hadn't noticed the Dragon's air raid like arrival. The Behemoths followed shortly after. At the moment Rain was isolated from the rest, drawing closer to the edge as the ground below him grew smaller and smaller every step.  
  
"Someone help!" he yelled, afraid for his life at this point.  
  
Piper heard the cry but was too busy with the five Dragon's that had seemingly targeted him. He slashed one across its belly as he ran under it's legs, spilling out it'd insides as he went. The beast crashed to the ground behind him as another Dragon swooped down. He jumped back, landing on the back of the fallen Dragon and swinging the Oblivion in an Arc, taking out the attacking Dragon and one that was creeping up behind him. Two left.  
  
Stratus was in a similar situation, surrounded by three Behemoths, their scaled purple skin clashing with flawing white locks of hair. Stratus's Ultimate Buster was wrapped in said locks, which strangely enough where tougher than they looked. Stratus pulled and pulled but found it was useless against the hair and eventually the sword was pulled from his grip and sent spiraling into the air.  
  
"Shit!" Stratus hissed as a huge purple foot was dropped onto him, narrowly missing as he back flipped of the way. Stratus leapt into the air, aiming a boot at the Behemoths head. He hit it square in the face but only caused it to flinch slightly. He jumped back and landed on his feet, crouching. Now what? he thought. His face brightened and he raised his hand, showing of his brand new Bangle, which to his luck contained his contain Materia. With a huge burst of flames the three Behemoths disappeared. He walked over to his sword and quickly retreated it from its slot in the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Vincent, Lance and Barret had took up position by a nearby rock, hiding behind it and occasionally bombarding the Behemoths and Dragons with gunfire.  
  
"Damn this to hell!" Lance grunted, firing of a round.  
  
"This is very strange indeed." Vincent thought aloud.  
  
"What's that?" Barret asked over the dim of his gunfire.  
  
"These fiends." Vincent began. "They are attacking us together. As a team."  
  
"And?" Lance filled in for Barret as he popped his head over the rock and took out another Dragon.  
  
Suddenly a Red blur flew past, and Red stood before them, looking a little worse for wear. His fur tangled around and sticking out in odd angles.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear your comment Vincent." Red said after a few huffed breaths. "I came to the same conclusion. It's as if they are being told to attack us."  
  
"Think so?" Lance asked.  
  
"Indeed I do Lance. And that thought scares me."  
  
Meanwhile, Yuffie and Gale had teamed up to take out the Behemoths, hurling balls of fire and icicles at the attacking beasts. Gale dodged to the left as a Behemoth fired out a beam of burning energy, which narrowly missed her. She retaliated, flinging her Boomerang into it's head, causing it to collapses to the ground, blood spurting forth from the wound as she pulled the weapon free.  
  
Yuffie yelped, her foot getting caught in a web of hair before she felt the ground below her slip away as she was tugged of her feet and raised into the air. She grabbed at the locks of white glowing hair that had wrapped around her ankle, in an attempt to free herself. Her attempt's where futile however and soon she was flung into a nearby wall, hitting her head on the hard surface before falling forward. She clutched the back of her head, feeling the blood seeping out.  
  
With a roar she threw up her arms and a bright light lit up the area, blinding the attacking Behemoth momentarily. When the light cleared the beast roared in return and ran forward, aiming a hard soled foot at her. She rolled out the way as the rock behind her crumbled under the pressure of the huge foot. The Behemoth turned and snarled at her, almost smirking.  
  
"You might want to check your gut you ugly freakin' monster!" Yuffie shouted. The Behemoth's smirk turned into a frown before it finally looked down, seeing a huge gaping hole where his belly had once been. The beast cried, as the pain finally came and collapsed to the ground, dead.  
  
----  
  
Rain tried to keep the Dragon's at bay but couldn't do for much longer, his feet teetering on the edge.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed as his feet were pushed back even further. The rock's crumbled under the pressure and caused him to tumble backwards. He screamed in horror and reached out frantically, trying to take hold of something. His hand found the horn of a Dragon and he grasped it firmly, his body hanging in mid air now as the Dragon flew around. With a 'huff' he pulled himself onto the beast back, holding it's horns so he wouldn't fall as the Dragon twisted in mid air.  
  
Lance saw his plight and took aim with his handgun, which he kept holstered behind his back for emergencies. With a loud click the bullet flew forth and hit the creature right between the eyes, sending it crashing to the ground.  
  
The ground tore up beneath it as it scraped across the land, jerking Rain every which way until he finally toppled forward and landed on face first in the dirt by Cloud, Tifa and Cid.  
  
"Glad you could join us." Cloud said as he caught sight of the man, spitting out the dirt that had gotten into his mouth.  
  
"Where you fuckin' been boy!" Cid exclaimed, helping his son up.  
  
It didn't take long for the rest of the Dragons and Behemoths to fall and soon the group where back resting, some still pondering the odd attack that had just taken place. The night gave way to morning and soon the group began their long trek to Rocket City once again, unaware of what awaited them in the transformed city and of the dangers they would face.  
  
----

Hope you enjoyed. Remember, R/R.


End file.
